


Unrequited

by dandylionsummer



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Danger, Misunderstandings, Perceived Unrequited Feelings, The Light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandylionsummer/pseuds/dandylionsummer
Summary: Dick becomes aware of his feelings for his best friend, but fearing the repercussions, shuts himself off from Wally and the team.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Unrequited

Dick doesn’t remember the day it happened. Heck, he doesn’t even remember any sort of gradual, conscious shift over time. All he knew was, one day he woke up and he knew that he was in love with his best friend and that was absolutely not okay.

It would have been fine, he could have pretended he wasn’t in love with him, he could have ignored it so much that it eventually evaporated and was no longer an issue, but this fate would not allow.

No, Dick was blessed (cursed?) with the type of all-encompassing, all-consuming love that demanded to be felt and would not be ignored.

It caused him all sorts of horrible problems, this beautiful, heartfelt and undying love.

Like blushing.

The team could be mid-mission, Dick with his hands carefully disarming the intricate wires of an explosive device, and Robin would be seized by a fit of full-on scarlet flaming cheeks when Kid Flash checked in on his progress.

_“You okay, Rob?”_

_“Y-yeah…Just con-concentrating.”_

And the stammering. That was something he was _definitely_ not used to. Every time it happened, every time his tongue got twisted as he was trying to pretend that he wasn’t imagining kissing Wally’s beautiful mouth, he saw the scrutinizing looks from the others and he would immediately begin blushing. Robin, the over-confident boy genius with his smooth, snarky comments did _not stutter. It was a dead giveaway._

He felt transparent at those times. Like they could all see his shameful secret.

Even his body was betraying him.

When Wally was around, Dick became increasingly less coordinated. This, _this_ may have been the most telling sign of all to the rest of the team. Dick, the acrobat who had more grace than a cat? They all saw him trip over his own feet, drop his phone, and faceplant when Wally had entered the living room of Mount Justice one day, hair wet from the shower, putting on his shirt as he entered. Dick had played it off as light-headedness after, claiming he hadn’t eaten much that day, but he knew that they all knew.

And so, he was left with only one choice.

Rather than be spurned for his disgraceful love, Dick decided to cloister himself emotionally.

+++

 _“Where is Robin???”_ Wally whispered into his comm. He was annoyed, but even more so, he was concerned.

“I’m afraid he’s gone rogue again,” Kaldur replied solemnly over the comm.

“He’s in the area, but I’m not sure where,” M’gann spoke, tapping into her powers to ensure Robin’s safety, but making sure not to compromise his privacy.

“He better not be in trouble, again,” Artemis said with audible irritation and good reason, not caring if Robin was still within range to hear her over the communicator.

Robin had been acting strangely as of late, not only at Mount Justice where he rarely exited his room beyond the mandatory training exercises, but also on missions.

His tendencies, once much improved from the showboating, solo style of the team’s early days, were now regressing.

He wasn’t showing off, but he was definitely acting independently of the team, and this had proved to be dangerous more times than once.

“Miss Martian, find him,” Kaldur commanded, worry seeping into his mind as he remembered their other recent missions, the close calls.

“I see….trees…” M’gann trailed off, knowing that this information was not helpful. They were in the middle of possibly the most epic forest on the planet in the middle of Nowhere, Russia, looking for a reported doomsday device, hidden by the Light. Trees were everywhere. She tried delving a little deeper.

This was not something that M’gann was comfortable doing since she had learned that it was an invasion of privacy, an unwelcome intimate invasion, but with her friends’ moral guidance, she knew that this time was necessary to ensure Robin’s safety.

“Well, what do you see? What’s going on?” Wally asked impatiently. He zipped around from tree to tree, looking for signs of his runaway best friend, making sure to backtrack so as to not to wander too far from the rest of the team in case something went down.

“I think…he’s in trouble,” M’gann said with concern in her voice.

 _“Why??_ What kind of trouble?!” Wally zipped more frantically than before.

“What did you see, Miss Martian?” Kaldur asked, ready to attack the situation with the logic and calculation of a leader.

“I didn’t see anything, but I felt…he’s very upset,” M’gann said, offering vague information, although suspicions were forming from the semi-panicked state that she sensed.

“Can you try to locate him?” Conner asked, taking an aerial position temporarily.

“I’ll try,” M’gann said, stopping in her tracks to focus on her telepathic task.

As she reached out with her mind, the others gathered near her, ready to spring into action should M’gann locate Dick and realize that he was truly in danger.

“I see ice, I think it’s a lake,” she said. Conner was in the air and back in an instant.

“KF, up ahead,” he pointed forward and slightly west.

“Got it,” and Wally was gone.

+++

“What the _hell_ are you doing, dude?!” Wally yelled as he seemingly materialized at Dick’s side.

“Shit!” Dick started at the suddenness of Wally’s appearance.

It was quiet here. Very quiet.

The ice was almost beautiful, seeming to glow as the moon shined down.

“You scared me!”

“No,” Wally said sternly, getting close, pointing a finger into Dick’s face. _“You_ scared _me._ What are you _doing,_ Rob?? Running off in the middle of a mission? _Again?!”_

“I found the device,” Dick said succinctly.

This stopped Wally’s tirade and he took a step back, following the direction of Dick’s gaze.

The ice. It was glowing.


End file.
